


Пограничники

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Last Exile, Крик петуха - Владислав Крапивин
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Луговом появился новый человек...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пограничники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию: мифологемы — Граница миров

Про новенького в Луговом Витька с Цезарем узнали от Филиппа. Тот, как обычно, первым прискакал к Башне, и тут же поделился новостью, которая будто жгла его:  
— Он старше нас! Старше Рэмкиного брата даже! А имя девчачье. Весь белый, уши острые. Серьезный такой. И непонятно вообще, откуда взялся. И через локальные барьеры ходить не умеет, я пробовал сюда провести.  
— Зачем? — спросил Витька.  
— Ну... мне показалось, что надо... — растерянно сказал Филипп.  
Кажется, он и сам не понял, зачем пытался тащить едва знакомого почти взрослого человека к Башне.  
— Если показалось, то, может, и в самом деле надо? — предположил Чек. — Филипп не стал бы к нам вести кого попало.  
— Ну, если ты так считаешь...  
Витька сначала подумал, что «весь белый» у Филиппа означало светлые льняные волосы и бледную кожу вынужденного переселенца, но Люсиола — так его звали — показал свою странную белую одежду, в которой он был в момент перехода. Потом-то луговчане ему сообразили несколько нормальных штанов, футболок и прочего барахла. Таких фасонов, как у Люсиолы, не водилось ни в одном из знакомых пространств, хотя бродяга Филипп повидал их множество.  
В Луговой просто так не попадали. В эту местность когда-то насильно переселили людей с соседней грани Кристалла, это были родители одаренных детей — на Полуострове кое-кто чересчур умный решил, что способности будут развиваться лучше, если дети станут сиротами. И что эти способности потом можно использовать в своих целях. Этих людей в конце концов разоблачили, не без активного участия Матвея-Ёжики...  
Еще там была группа ребят их Реттерберга, бывшие «безиндексные». Никому не нужные дети, которые жили в тюрьме. Их привел когда-то Витька. Но с тех пор в Реттерберге и на Полуострове многое изменилось, и в Луговой больше никого не выселяли.  
Никто не мог понять, каким образом Люсиола здесь оказался и откуда он пришел. Сам переселенец ничего не помнил не только о моменте перехода, но, похоже, обо всей своей прошлой жизни. Или не хотел помнить. Пограничники не настаивали — зачем бередить человеку душу. Может быть, потом решит рассказать.  
Цезарь сказал потом:  
— Я понимаю, почему Филипп захотел привести его. У меня тоже возникло ощущение, что он — один из нас. Пусть даже он старше и не умеет преодолевать барьеры. Возможно, научится позже. Или не научится, неважно. Командором ведь можно быть и без этого...  
Витька спросил недоверчиво:  
— Почему ты думаешь, что он может стать Командором? Мы ведь ничего о нем не знаем.  
— Мне сложно объяснить, — Чек вздохнул. — Он — защитник. Я это чувствую. Только не смейся, пожалуйста...  
— Я и не думал! — возмутился Витька.  
Сам он ничего подобного не заметил, но он, Витька Мохов, вообще был существом грубым и неделикатным, как любил говорить Скицын. А Цезаренок — тот иногда действительно чувствовал что-то такое, чего Витьке было никак не уловить. Если он говорит, что Люсиола наш человек, то значит так оно и есть. Правда, он сейчас совсем потерянный, но ничего, рано или поздно обживется.  
Жаль, что он пока не мог попасть на Якорное поле, к заставе. Там вообще было хорошее место, теплое и какое-то доброе. Небольшая темная речка, одуванчики и якоря... очень разные, словно в музее. Если не знать, что они там растут, то поле и правда можно принять за музей под открытым небом, но Витька с Цезарем сами видели крохотные якорьки-ростки с колючими лапками.  
Это было необъяснимо, но ведь их спонтанные путешествия с грани на грань тоже необъяснимы. Лаборатория «Сфера» десятилетиями бъется над этой задачей, а Пограничники просто шастают туда-сюда, словно улицу переходят...  
Ну, ладно, не просто. Некоторым переход дается проще, другим — гораздо труднее и болезненнее, особенно если прямой. Но все-таки взрослые вообще не могут сами пересечь даже локальный барьер. Им обязательно нужна сложная техника и какое-то безумное количество энергии даже чтобы переместить неживой предмет с одной грани на другую. 

В следующий раз у Башни появились гости. Князь Юр-Танка первым услышал их, совсем издалека — он вдруг встал и сказал:  
— Пойду кое-что проверю.  
Свистнул коня и отправился неспешной рысью на юг.  
На горизонте дотлевал короткий здешний закат, сухие степные травы пахли сильно и резко. Земля отдавала последнее накопленное за день тепло. Ёжики и Ярик стали разводить костер — ночь обещала быть прохладной.  
Юр-Танка вернулся пешком, ведя коня в поводу. С ним были две девочки: постарше и помладше. У старшей были совсем белые волосы, собранные в сложную прическу, и одежда почти как у Люсиолы — тоже белая и похожего странного покроя. Примерно их возраста девочка. Младшая доверчиво держалась за ее руку — круглолицая и улыбчивая, с румянцем на щеках.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала старшая. — Меня зовут Альвис, а это — Сара. Мы кое-кого ищем...  
Девочки рассказали, что разыскивают двух людей, мужчину и женщину. Мужчину зовут Лускиния, а женщину — Васант. Они близкие друзья императрицы Сары. Альвис описала их внешность и добавила:  
— У нас была война, мы считали их погибшими, но Сара верит, что они живы. Она попросила меня помочь с поисками.  
— Императрицы? — переспросил Чек.  
— Да, — улыбнулась Альвис. — Сара хотя и маленькая, но руководит большим государством. Ей помогают советники, конечно...  
— Ого! — восхищенно выдохнул Филипп.  
— Все, теперь не будете дразниться, — усмехнулся Юрик. — Теперь у нас есть настоящий монарх, да еще и моложе меня.  
— Разве мы дразнились? — спросил Цезарь.  
— Ну, немножко... как вы это называете? Подкалывали? — Юр-Танка никогда не стеснялся того, что он князь, и не обижался, если ребята беззлобно шутили на эту тему, но все-таки он, кажется, был доволен, что появился кто-то с более высоким титулом.  
— Ладно, это сейчас несущественно... при всем уважении к регалиям, — вмешался Витька. — Важно, не встречали ли мы где-нибудь этих людей. Филипп, ты у нас дальше всех шастаешь.  
— Не, я таких имен никогда не слышал. Люсиолу знаю, Лускинию нет.  
— Что?! — Альвис даже побледнела. — Ты сказал «Люсиолу»?  
— Ну да... Постой! Так вот почему у тебя одежда на его похожа! Вы из одного мира?  
— Если этот тот самый Люсиола... да, я знала его. Где он сейчас? Вы можете меня проводить?  
Но ничего не вышло. Альвис и Сара не смогли пройти через локальный барьер. Филипп один прошел в Луговой, потом вернулся к Башне, а девочки остались стоять на том же месте, где он исчез. Хорошо, что Юр-Танка и Цезарь их сопровождали.  
— Ничего не понимаю! — недоумевал Филипп. — Как вы сюда-то попали, если даже через локалки ходить не можете?  
— Похоже, мы путешествуем через миры совсем разными способами, — сказала Альвис. — Я не умею переходить так, как вы, одним шагом. Мы с Сарой прилетели на «Экзайле».  
— На ЧЕМ? — округлили глаза Пограничники.  
Выяснилось, что Альвис сама пилотирует огромный гиперпространственный корабль «Экзайл» — потому что в ее теле есть генетический ключ к этому самому кораблю.  
— Ничего себе технологии! — присвистнул Витька. — Главное, в «Сфере» про это не проболтаться, они тебя замучают исследованиями.  
— Кстати, а ты не можешь попасть в тот мир на своем корабле? — спросил Чек у Альвис.  
— Я не знаю, где он находится. Нужны координаты. А сюда мы вообще наугад попали... и нам уже нужно возвращаться. Сару дома хватятся, будут волноваться. Да и устала она. Ой, Сара, ну что ты! — Альвис заметила на глазах маленькой императрицы слезы.  
— Васант... — всхлипнула Сара.  
— Не плачь, пожалуйста! — Альвис обняла девочку. — Они найдутся!  
— Обязательно найдутся, — заверил Цезарь. — Миров очень много, и они могли попасть в любой. Но с таким другом, как Альвис, ты обязательно их отыщешь.  
Альвис спросила:  
— Вы же здесь не постоянно живете?  
— Нет, но мы часто собираемся, — пояснил Витька. — Даже можем подежурить по очереди. Ты сможешь сюда вернуться?  
— Да, корабль запомнит координаты.  
— Вот и отлично. Если совсем никого не будет, попробуй постучать вот этим в колокол. Обычно мы его отовсюду слышим.  
Витька показал, где лежит большой гаечный ключ. Языка у старого колокола по-прежнему не было, но ребята решили на всякий случай иметь возможность подать сигнал, поэтому Рэм притащил этот ключ и положил в пристройке у Башни. «А когда-то сигналом служил петушиный вопль Петьки-Кригера,» — вспомнил Витька.  
Альвис кивнула:  
— Спасибо! До встречи. И... передайте Люсиоле, что его помнят. 

Когда Витька увидел Дио, то понял, что этого никакие барьеры не остановят — ни локальные, ни межпространственные. Он их проломит насквозь. Цезарь был таким же отчаянным.  
— Где? — коротко спросил Дио. — Ведите!  
— Я подожду здесь. Дио, ты бы хоть поздоровался, — укоризненно сказала Альвис. — Ребята, простите его, он очень переживает за Люсиолу.  
Дио закусил губу, кивнул:  
— Да, Аль. Хорошо. Извините, — обратился он к Пограничникам. — Я думал, что больше никогда не увижу... — он и правда весь был как натянутая струна.  
— Мы поняли и не обижаемся, — выразил общее мнение Цезарь. — Идемте уже. Филипп!  
В Луговой отправились вчетвером: Филипп, Дио и Цезарь с Витькой для страховки. Чек, кажется, волновался сильнее, чем Дио — такое у них происходило впервые, и никто не знал, чем это может закончиться. Но в одном Пограничники были уверены: людям, которые ищут друг друга, нужно помочь.  
Пошли долгой дорогой, через локальные барьеры. На первом Дио непонимающе остановился, протянул руки — словно потрогал невидимую преграду. Потом решительно шагнул вперед и прошел. А дальше он уже даже не задерживался, просто шагал вслед за маленьким лохматым Филькой, а Чек и Витька держались чуть позади.  
Дорога заняла часа два. Вышли на Якорном и там с радостью заметили худую фигурку Люсиолы — надо же, пробился, именно сегодня, как будто знал! До сих пор у него так и не получалось попасть на Якорное поле.  
— Люсиола! — крикнул Филипп и замахал руками, дернулся было побежать, но Витька успел сцапать его за шиворот.  
— Ты чего? — обиженно возмутился Филипп.  
— Погоди, — негромко сказал Цезарь. — Не мешай им.  
Дио помчался вперед с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью, вихрем налетел на неподвижно стоящего Люсиолу, прижал к себе...  
Когда ребята, деликатно выждав несколько минут, подошли ближе, то услышали конец разговора:  
— И не смей больше называть меня «господином», понятно? — Дио то ли и впрямь сердился, то ли притворялся.  
— Но ведь вы и есть мой госп...  
— Люсиола! Ты — не слуга, ты — мой друг, — втолковывал он, словно маленькому. — Всегда им был. А Дельфины больше нет. Так что бросай эту дурацкую привычку!  
— Хорошо... Дио, — несмело улыбнулся Люсиола.  
Витька услышал, как негромко выдохнул Цезарь. Вот уж где гиперотвественность — переживает за других больше, чем за самого себя, и готов чуть что кинуться на защиту. А еще трусом себя считает, балда.  
— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Витька. — Филипп, дуй к Башне, расскажи ребятам, что все в порядке.  
— Попробуй еще раз провести сюда Альвис, может, получится, — добавил Чек. — Если нет, возвращайся сам.  
— Ага! — кивнул Филипп и исчез в прямом переходе.  
А Витька, Цезарь Люсиола и Дио уселись на траве посреди одуванчиков и якорей — ждать друзей.


End file.
